Resident Evil: Woman Hunt
by Brian Willis
Summary: Chapter V is here. Do enjoy. The Next chapter is to be here soon.
1. The beating

'Twas 10:00 am in the city of New York. The streets bustled with people going about their business.Workers,clients,college students.All having fun. Little did they know what was gonna infect and destroy them all. Leon Kennedy was asleep in his room with his handgun close at his side when a when he heard someone knocking at his door. *knock knock knock* 

"Yeah yeah. Alright, I'm coming", Leon said sleepily. He hopped out of his bed and grabbed his gun in the process. He put it in the back pocket of his boxers for his own proctection. It has been a few months since the Code Veronica incident, and Leon has lived in such fear of Umbrella. In fear of being tracked down and killed, or being turned into some type of hideous creature like William Birkin.

****

*knock knock knock *

"Alright, damnit! I'm coming!",Leon said half angered, half asleep. He must always be cranky when he wakes up. He opened the door to reveal two men in black raincoats and black t-shirts. They also wore black jeans and they had little Umbrella Corporation ID tags on them .They, needless to say, were armed with hidden weapons. Leon noticed that one of the agents had slipped in past him and wandered aimlessly around the apartment. Then Leon noticed the Umbrella nametag. He quickly withdrew his handgun and aimed at the head of the agent in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?!!!?!? What do you want from me???" Leon yelled.

"Now now, Mr. Kennedy. You don't have to get all hostile and offensive. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kevin Shane. That's my partner, Kenneth Goldstar. All me and my colleague want is to know a few details about the location of a certain Ms. Redfeild. I think you know her." Agent #1 said

"What do you want with Claire!?!" Leon asked angrily. He lined up the sights on his handgun and prepared to shoot.

"I'm warning you, Kennedy. Any futile attempts at you resisting will result in you being hurt...or killed." The agent replied.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to kill me then." Leon pulled back the hammer on his gun but as he did the agent that sulked into the house stuck him down to the ground with the butt of his 12 gauge shotgun. He hit him repeatedly to try and get some info out of him.

"Come on, Kennedy. Just tell us the location of Claire, and we won't hurt you. It's that simple!" Agent #1 said as he and his counterpart beat Leon senseless. Leon was bleeding internally from his lungs. He cried out in pain as the Umbrella agents jumped him. Then, Agent #2 halted his assault and looked over to a blue snap-up book on a chest of drawers near Leon's stereo system. 

"Hey Kevin, come check this out. This book contains the address and phone number of every friend/family member of Leon. Hey, here's Redfeild's place and number.", Kenneth said.

"Really?" Ken said as he looked at the book.

"HehehehehahahahahHAHAHAHAH. We've hit the jackpot." Ken said. Then Kevin looked at him.

" *I* hit the jackpot, Ken. You should know better than to steal my glory." Kevin said as he slapped Ken on the head. Ken kneeled down to a brutalized and unconscious Leon and spoke.

" Thanks for your cooperation, Kennedy. Hehehe." Ken and Kevin trashed the entire house and left Leon in a bloody mess. They had taken Leon's handgun and left.

***********************************************

Claire Redfield had gotten ready to step out of the house for a while when she decided to stop by Leon's house for little bit. So she hopped in her Mercedes and drove off.

"Man. Traffic's really backed up this morning." Claire said thinking out loud. It was a habit she had picked up off her older brother Chris. She sighed as she reached the halfway point to Leon's house. Claire turned the corner and parked her car on the curb in front of the apartment complex which Leon resides. She anxiously got out of the car and walked up to Leon's apartment only to find that the door was halfway open.

"What? Leon never leaves his door open like this." She said. Claire walked up to the doorway and saw a brutally injured Leon Kennedy lying there with a swollen left eye and a bloody nose accompanied by a bloody lip.

" Oh my god. Leon!!" she said as she ran up to his fallen body. He was unconscious and all attempts to wake him proved futile.

"Hang on, baby" she said with tears in her eyes. "It'l be alright."

`*`*`*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this is my first RE fic. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. The suspect

Okay all my little RE'ers. I've changed the font size for all our purposes.If you don't like it, r&r and I'll change it back to the original. Now, If you like this story,put me on your favorite authors list, or favorite story list.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The story starts now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire and the rest of the Raccoon and CV survivors were in the room where an injured Leon Kennedy lay in a coma. It was deathly silent. No one knew what to say. It was all to sudden....and shocking. They couldn't figure it out. Why would someone want to hurt Leon? Could it have been Umbrella? That was the answer that everyone was leaning towards. Jill, who was tired of the silence, decided to break it.

"*sigh* Well guys, I'm going. It's 6:00 and I have some personal errands to run." She said.

"You're just going to leave? After what happened to Leon?" Claire asked angrily.

"Oh come on Claire." Steve said, " It _is_ almost six. And us mourning over Leon isn't gonna get us anywhere. After all, we do have things to do. So I say we meet up somewhere later or tomorrow to figure this out."

"Oh my god, I don't believe this. You two are just going to leave him here. What if he dies? Besides,we don't even know who did this!" Claire replied.

"Oh come on." Jill said. "It's too painfully obvious who the prime suspects are. Umbrella." As much as the team tried to persuade Claire, she just kept resisting. She thought it was Umbrella, but she also thought there was more to it than that.

"No...I think it's deeper than that." Claire responded. "I think that it was someone working from Umbrella." Everyone stared at Claire.

"We know that it was someone from Umbrella." Carlos said.

"No......I still think that there's more to it. What if there was someone from that isolated jail prison or Raccoon."

"Claire, there were no survivors in Raccoon. Everyone here knows that. Even Leon." Chris said. The whole team minus Claire nodded in agreement.

"Wait.....there was another survivor. He worked for Umbrella to retrieve the G."

"Claire, William Birkin injected himself with it." Said Jill getting impatient. " Look, Claire." Jill placed her hand her shoulder "We all feel sorry for Leon, but it's getting late and there's nothing we can do."

"You're wrong. I can feel it. I know what I'm talking about. Someone from Raccoon working for Umbrella must've did this. It had to have been...." Claire was cut off by Steve.

"Okay then, Claire. Who? Who kicked Leon's ass?"

"It was...it was..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : Okay ppl. Are you mesmerized? Are you filled with suspense? Do you want to know who did it?? Too bad I can't tell you. R/R and find out...in the next chapter. 


	3. The accquaintance

( I don't own Micheal Jackson or his record "Thriller".)

Resident Evil: Woman Hunt prt III

Claire worked at her laptop for hour trying to hack into the Umbrella files to steal any secret documents that would lead her to her suspect. She wasn't sure if this particular person was the culprit. She had no sufficient and persuading evidence, but he worked for Umbrella, and that was something she could rely on. Claire had enough info to narrow the list of suspects down which was a good thing. She wouldn't have to do any extra preliminary work. Finally, after hours of hacking, she had found who she was looking for. His location, looks, address, everything. Then her brother Chris walked up to her.

"So, you finished with your laptop yet?" He asked

"Yeah. What time is it?" Claire replied.

"It's 12:00am.Get some rest. We'll gather up the crew then head out tomorrow morning." said Steve.

Claire was up extra early at 9:30. She had a knack for getting up early when the time calls for it. 

'Must be another Chris trait,' she thought. She saw that her comp had been fondled with. Then she noticed that Chris wasn't up yet.

'Where is he??I told him not to leave without me.' she thought. The usual thinking-/-talking-to-herself-trait-from-big-bro-to-little-sister gene kicking in. Claire walked upstairs and much to her disapproval, she found that Chris was out of the house. She found a note in the refrigerator in Chris' handwriting which read:

Dear Claire,

I know you told me to stay here and wait for you, but seeing as to how you take years (exaggeration) to get up, showered, dressed, and ready, I decided to leave without you. I know this could sound harsh, but as your OLDER brother, I think it is my responsibility to express my mind to my 'wittle' sister. But now, getting to my good side, I left some money for you to get some breakfast at MickeyD's. They stop serving breakfast at ten. See 'ya at Jill's.

Your brother

Chris(topher)

Claire was almost amused by the letter. So she took the money and left with her keys in hand. She walked across the street and opened her car door and started it up. As she did, she noticed that a man was being wheeled off on a stretcher. From what she saw, his skin was green and he looked as if he had been infected with a huge virus. Claire looked at it and shook it off. She drove a way. While driving, her conscience urged her to turn on some music. She hit the buttons on her stereo to try and find a suitable radio station to listen to. When she found one, she left the dial there. One of her favorite child/teenhood artists was on. It was "Thriller" from Michael Jackson, another one of her teen idols. She sung along with the song as it entered the second verse. 

You hear the door slam ***slam***, and realize that there's nowhere left to run.

You feel the cold, ***brrrr***, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination. Girl.

But other while, you hear a creature creepin' up behind…you're out of time….

Cause' this is THRILLAH!! THRILLAH NIGHT! There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, yeah.

THRILLAH!! *woohoo* THRILLA NIGHT!! You're fighting for your life inside a KILLA..THRILLA

Claire loved Michael as a teen. She also loved Indiana Jones when she was 13.(you don't mind if I used that, do you……Mayumi_H? Don't hurt me….please?) She finally reached her destination. She got out of her car and walked up to Jill's apartment while humming the lyrics to Thriller. She knocked on the door and next thing she knew, Carlos was holding a gun to her face.

" Oh. Sorry Claire. I thought you were from Umbrella." Carlos said with an apology

"Theres a million-to-one chance that someone who nocks on the door is from Umbrella. I could have been the president or your future wife. I wouldn't want to marry you, seeing as to how you get trigger happy and all." Claire responded with a serious but happy tone. She walked in and first thing to catch her eye was a man tied to a chair with the rest of the crew with their weapons drawn. Claire assumed that they were against the man in the chair. 

"Who is he.?" Claire asked curiously. She hadn't suspected that he was from Umbrella…or formerly from umbrella, but then she inferred that he must've been. The group wouldn't draw their weapons if he wasn't. 

"He's with Umbrella. He retrieved the G." Steve said. Then Steve gave him a disgusted look and smacked him with the back of his right hand. Chris, who was pretty tired of hearing the lame excuses from the Umbrella agent yelled at him.

"TELL US WHAT UMBRELLA HAS UP THEIR SLEEVE, NOW!!" 

" I told you, I don't know." , the retired agent said bruised and battered. He received a punch to the gut for that one.

"But," the agent then coughed up blood. "I know someone who does. His father was in Raccoon at the time of the outbreak. He's been tracking them down ever since. His name is Ian."

"IAN WHAT??" Carlos yelled out of frustration. He punched the retired agent in the jaw.

"Priest!! His name is Ian Priest. Please, I told you what you wanted to know. Now please let me go. Don't abuse me any more." The retired agent cried and pleaded. He was let go and he walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Jill helped him. Chris leaned against a wall.

"Real brilliant," he said, "How the hell are we gonna find one guy out of all the people in Manhattan?"

"Relax." Jill said while coming out of the bathroom. Chris gave the agent his patented don't-touch-my-girl-if-you-value-your-life look. 

"We'll find this guy. Don't worry."

A/N: Now, I know that Steve is dead after CV. Actually, I didn't until I saw a review of mine. Well, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. If you liked this story, put me on your favorite authors list. It's up to you.


	4. Highspeed chase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE stuff or the Capcom stuff or the characters,except Ian Priest and his half-brother David Frost (different fathers)

^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RE stuff or the Capcom stuff or the characters,except Ian Priest and his half-brother David Frost (different fathers)

I'm aware that Steve should be dead,but this is a fic. _My_ fic.So there for, Steve will live but suffer a painfully slow death.

The story begins now because I'm the author and I said it begins now.

The gang sat in Jill's place, scattered around various parts of the room in deep thought,sort of. Everyone was trying how to find the somewhat infamous Ian Priest,the man the former Umbrella Agent had revealed to them. Chris was compiling a list of supplies needed for the next mission. Then, Carlos piped up with an idea.

"You know,I think there is a way to find this guy." He said.

"How," Jill asked, "We don't even know where to start."

Chris, on the verge of changing the subject, called for Steve.

"Hey Steve, can you go down to the Army Surplus gun store and get these,for me?" He asked. Steve took the list and looked at it in awe. He has never used an array of weapons like this except a few of the handguns.

"What the hell….are we going to war?", Steve asked. The response he got was everyone looking up at him as if he were an idiot.

"Okay then," he said, "I'm off." Steve left for the shop using his silver PT Cruiser.

Steve arrived at the gun shop with the long list. Luckily, there was no one there except an African-American man who looked to be 6'3". He had black corn-rowed hair with the braided bead-riddled ends to his shoulder blades. He had brown eyes, obviously, and was wearing black baggy jeans with Timberland boots. Steve and the anon(ymous) man exchanged glances once and went on about their business. 

"Okay, sir," the cashier said , "I'm gonna need to see some ID and a permit." The man reached in his wallet and pulled out both. Steve was floating around some of the aisles looking for the needed items on the list but was lucky enough to only find a few. He had been in some deep thought until he heard the cashier read off the name of the other man.

"Okay Mr….Ian Priest. If you could fill out these forms for me, I'll be greatly obliged."

"Yes sir." Ian began, as he filled out the registration papers.

'Ian Priest??? That's the guy!!!', Steve thought. Steve whipped out the cell phone and called Jill's place, not noticing that his wallet had fallen out of his pocket also.

Meanwhile, back at the residence of Jill Valentine…..

The crew had dispersed themselves all over the apartment while waiting for Steve to get back, hopefully with some usefull information, though they still were skeptical that any would turn up. Suddenly, the phone rang.

****

*Rilililililililililing*

Jill answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Steve."

"JILL!! Thank god you answered. Hey look, go round up the others and tell them to wait outside the Army Surplus Gun shop on 34th and 2nd –"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Steve, slow down.", Jill said, interrupting him. "Go one by one."

"Okay," Steve started, only to be interrupted again, "The guy that the former Umbrella agent informed us about-"

"Ian Priest, yeah, I remember. Continue." Jill replied.

Steve started off again.

"Well,he's here at the gun shop and he's purchasing what appears to be a handgun magazine, a shotgun, shells, and some other handgun with lazer sighting and optional silencer. I need you guys-"

And was interrupted again.

"You need us to come down there, just in case anything goes down,right?" Jill asked.

"Can you please stop interrupting me?" Steve asked with a tone.

"We'll be down there, oh , and Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk to me with that tone."

"….okay."

15 minutes later….

"You guys wait here," Carlos said beginning to walk to the 7/11 across the street from where Jill and Claire were parked. Carlos's car was behind theirs. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back.",his voice fading off into the distance as he walked further away from the car. Claire then cleared her throat and Carlos stopped and turned around. "Hmm?" he asked.

" Guys??" Jill and Claire asked unanimously. 

"You know what I meant." Carlos said playfully. Carlos 

"So is that the building that Steve's in?." Jill asked Claire, nodding to the Army Surplus gun shop.

"Yeah.",Claire answered. "Look,there he is now." Steve then stepped out of the shop and ran towards Claire's car.  


And of course, Steve was interrupted again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that him right there?" Jill asked pointing at him. Steve was pretty much annoyed by now, drumming his fingers on the inside of the driver's seat door.

"Jesus ,Jill you just can't stand to not let me-," Steve turned around and his eyes widened. "That's him." He said calmly. 

"Should we go get him.?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Claire spoke up, "But don't go doing anything rash." Jill and Claire got out of the car while Steve ran over to his to drop off his items. While returning, Claire gave him an "act natural and be cool" look. They advanced toward Ian. Now this is when Ian sensed something was up from the corner of his eyes. He looked back, to see the three coming towards him. His instincts told him to run, but that would prove he was hiding something.

He ran anyway.

Ian ran to his white Mustang, revved up the engine and sped off.

"SHIT!!" Jill yelled.

"FUCK!!" yelled Steve

"DAMNIT!" yelled Claire.

"Come on!",Yelled Steve , "Lets get the bastard!" Claire started up her car with Jill not far behind getting in. Steve hopped into his own PT Cruiser and waited for Claire to pull off. Just then, Carlos walked out of the 7/11 with a Pepsi in hand, completely oblivious to the yelling of obscenities and getaway Ian.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing the rest of his friends in the cars. Then Claire sped off, chasing the White Mustang. Steve informed Carlos. 

"Come one!! Follow us! That's the guy!" Steve yelled out his window. Carlos complied, dropped his soda, and ran to his car and followed his colleagues .

Chris Redfield was at home, watching a TV when he felt his stomach rumble an unruly rumble.'Man,I'm hungry',Chris thought. 'Maybe I should wait for they others to go get something to eat….nah. I'm sure they won't mind if I go out without them.'.And with that, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door with his wallet in his back pocket,hoping to find a decent resturant. Chris hopped into his Volkswagen beetle and drove off. It was now that he started to have multiple thoughts running through his head. What if Carlos, Claire, Jill and Steve ran into trouble? What if they had found that Ian kid? What if Umbrella _did_ have another underground lab in New York. 'Hundreds of thousands of people could die.', Chris thought.

"No no no! Umbrella must've got a screw loose," Chris thought out loud,a trait the his younger sister Claire had, "You can't destroy the whole of Manhattan and expect to get away with it. That's like trying to drop a nuke on the Pentagon and expect the whole of DC to remain unscathed." Chris chuckled to himself to calm his nerves. Then suddenly,without warning, a white Mustang sped past Chris,nearly colliding with him as he reached the red light. He pulled on the breaks and glared at the passing car. Then, he noticed a car similar to Claire's, Steve's and Carlos's in hot pursuit. So, since he didn't want his sister,nor his girlfriend to be injured, he followed.

Ian put his foot on the clutch and shifted gear again, gaining an even bigger gap between him and his pursuers. He looked in his rear veiw mirrior. They were still there. At least his car was faster than theirs. The Mustang gave him an unfair advantage, but it was one that he would need. Thankfully, Ian's apartment complex came into veiw, along with the parking garage. Ian shifted gear again, widening the gap, giving him ample time to get to his apartment. Ian parked his car, got out, brining his supplies with him and ran up the stairs to his apartment,tossing the suplies on the couch. The others weren't too far behind. They followed him, even into the unusually big apartment itself. But it wouldn't be that easy. Steve, bursting into the room, caught a clothesline, sending him off his feet and onto his upper back. No major injuries. Ian then grabbed him by his collar, and threw him up against the wall a few times. Steve was stunned a bit when Jill came to his aid. She blindsided Ian with a punch to the cheekbone, sending him over the couch and onto the floor. Ian, reached up and grabbed his H & K Mark 23 Socom with laser sighting and optional silencer and aimed it up at the advancing Claire, but to no avail. Jill pulled out her magnum while Steve unholstered his. Claire, Carlos and Chris decided to join in and they aimed at the fallen Ian also. He conceded. 

"Alright,you got me." Ian said. He tossed his weapon onto the couch where Carlos picked it up, making sure to keep it from Ian. Then, Ian's half brother, David Frost, ran into the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he the cold metal of Claire's gun against his cheek. He looked at his fallen brother.

"What the fuck happened to you!?!?!" he asked, slang in his vocabulary.

"We are the ones who are going to ask the questions." , Jill said abruptly. Chris helped Ian up and he sat down. "Why were you at the gun shop, today?" she asked.

"…Buying guns, maybe?", Ian said sarcastically. 

"Hey bud, we have been through WAY too much lately and sarcasm ain't gonna be our cure." Claire said.

"Don't be talkin' to my brother like that!", David yelled.

"Whatever, _bro._", Claire said. 

"Listen, we're here on some really serious business, okay. So let us work together on this." Carlos suggested. Ian turned and looked at them one by one.

"'Together?'" Ian said. "No, man. I work alone.",Ian said smugly.

"With what we're up against?,I don't think so." Chris said. Ian looked at Chris. Chris looked at Ian. Ian knew. Chris knew that Ian knew. Ian knew that Chris knew that he knew. 

"Together?", Ian asked.

"Together.", Chris said.

"Alright, then. It's settled." ,Jill said. She would be the first to lower her gun from Ian. The rest followed. Chris' stomach growled again, reminding him of his seemingly everlasting hunger.

"Can we discuss the rest over dinner??," Chris asked while looking at his watch, "It's 7:30."

"Yeah." Ian said. The gang left their weapons in the apartment and walked out. Claire caught up with him.

"Sorry about the punch.",Claire said, nodding to the small swelling on Ian's cheekbone. 

"Don't worry about it.", Ian said, "It didn't hurt much."

Claire chuckled. Ian then stopped ahead of the group and turned to them.

"Alright, y'all. This is some serious shit were in and we gotta keep it on the down low, alright?"

The others agreed and started off. 

"So where we gonna eat at?", David asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El Finish (this chapter, at least)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of stuff to do but I wouldn't let you fans down. 


End file.
